Waiting Room
by shadowwolf547
Summary: When a mission went south, Kim had to rush her brothers to the emergency room. Never once did she think that her greatest, most horrible challenge would be seeing her world from the fearful side of her loved ones.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible, if I did, this story wouldn't be here.

* * *

**Waiting Room**

She knew the risk, the danger her life brings each and every day. She understood today, this very second in fact, could be her last. She was fine with that fact, she had long made her peace with this world, and she would die knowing she made a difference in it.

Not many could say that, especially at the age of twenty-one.

She had just come to age and she was okay to die. Why was she okay to die, she wasn't exactly sure but she knew, unlike everyone else her age, she had no delusion that she was invincible, able to live through everything, though her past experiences would say differently.

She was a Possible and anything is possible for a Possible, which includes dying. Yes, she had long accepted that possibility, what she couldn't accept was the possibility of losing her brothers.

They're sixteen now, a year older then Kim when she first defeated her nemesis Dr Drakken, the first of many mad scientists that wanted world conquest, for the first time. They're sixteen; they're too young to die.

They haven't even had the chance to live. Hell, they haven't fully experienced high school. They should be like every other teenage boy, playing video games, being with friends, trying to get their crush to notice them, but no she had to take them in as sidekicks, her partners.

"What's wrong with me?" Kim sobbed from her place in the waiting room, still in her mission gear as she waited for any news of her brother conditions. Usually she wouldn't care that she was still wearing her mission clothes, but the unusual thing is that she didn't seem to mind that her clothing had several claws like marks going through it. Her pants were even ripped; usually that was an emergency outfit change, but not this time.

Kim just sat in the waiting chair, staring down at her gloved hands her eyes shifting over them constantly as she fought back the tears. Her voice cracked several time as she spoke, not even forming one full sentence. "Why did… how could I… I never should have…"

It had been a good three years now, three years since Tim and Jim joined her in her crusade. '_Why did I ever let them go?' _Sure they had skill, talent; they were even brilliant with so much untouched potential, but that didn't mean she had to put their lives endanger.

She was the adult, she should have stopped this before it even began. It doesn't matter if she had to worry about collage now and crime fighting was starting to interfere with her life now since Ron was gone; that's not an excuse or justification for bringing her brothers into the fold.

Now, because of her choices, her actions, her brothers laid in the Recovery Room in a life and death situation and if they died, it's all her fault.

Wade, her parents, Ron, they all tried to reassure her she wasn't to be blamed but she was. She knew they were no matched for Shego, she knew Drakken would probably get his hands on them and do only God knows what and she knew they couldn't handle themselves when she went and fought off Drakken's minions so they wouldn't get the cold gun but she still left them.

To save New York City from a new Ice Age, she had to endanger her siblings, a choice she would regret the rest of her days.

A stream of tears spilled down her face. Many had tried to reassure her that everything will be alright, or to comfort her at least a little but nothing worked, nothing was successful. She wished Ron or her parents were here, she needed someone, anyone she knew, by her side. Sadly all were an airplane away and weren't expected to be here for at least another hellish hour.

She knew it wouldn't help much, having them here, but at least she wouldn't be alone. At least she had a shoulder she could cry on.

"Kim?" Kim flinched at her name, her head swinging up in alert at the familiar voice. Her green, tear-filled eyes stared up straight into the calm blue orbs of Felix.

"Felix?" She greeted with a sob, her hands instantly going to her face to brush away the tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened so I came as soon as I could." Felix replied in a soothing tone as he wheeled his wheelchair over to Kim, a small comforting smile on his face. Kim still gave him a questionable look, still unsure why he was in New York City at all. If his shirt was anything to go on she'd say he'd just been to a zombie smasher conversation.

"I mean why are you in New York?"

"I go to college here remember?" Kim wanted to face palm herself at her forgetfulness as the memory returned, though in her defence she is highly emotional at the moment. "How your brothers doing?"

"They're in recovery." Kim managed to say, her eyes drifting to the corridor leading to the room, tears quickly resurfacing.

"That's good right?" Felix asked hopeful, his face brightening up at the news, only to be discouraged as Kim turned her bloodshot eyes back to him.

"No." She replied, shaking her head, a few strands of her red hair falling down her face. "According to the doctors they did everything that they could but for the rest it's up to them now."

An unpleasant silence fell on the two. Felix, for not knowing what to say and Kim, she could feel a flood of emotions filling her. Pain, sadness, anger and guilt. Each one quickly built up in her. She couldn't stand it.

Tears threatened to return, her throat was dry and sore and her chest ached more and more with each beat of her heart. She lowered her head, unsure what that was meant to accomplish, maybe so she didn't seem so vulnerable and weak to Felix or any other passing civilian. She could feel the tears slowly sliding down her face before dripping off nose hitting the floor.

She must have looked so pathetic right now and she didn't even care.

"They could die." She suddenly blurted out softly, sounding so quite that you couldn't even call it a whisper. At first Felix thought he was just hearing things, but that was instantly proven wrong as Kim sprang her head back up , tears falling freely down her face again as she broke down right in front of him. "They could die and I can't do anything to **STOP IT!** I feel so useless, it's…it's all my fault."

This display of emotions was shocking to Felix. Not once in all the time he known Kim, had he ever once seen her cry, so fragile. He definitely never saw her break down before, watching her throw her face into her hands, loud sobs being heard despite them being muffled.

"Hey, hey, shhhh, there there, it'll be okay it's not your fault." Felix replied gently pulling her towards him, embracing her in his arms as he rubbed her back. His voice soothing as he caressed her hair, not at all minding feeling his shirt get soaked by her tears as she sat in his lap, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Yes it is, I'm the adult I should have never let them out in the field in the first place." Kim cried through Felix' shirt, her nails digging into his skin as she clenched onto him, making him jolt in response.

"We both know even if you didn't, they'd sneak out into the fray sooner or later, more likely sooner." Felix responded reassuringly, still rubbing the red head back. "You did the right thing taking them in, at least now they're in less danger. Without you they would have been here already or possibly already dead. You prepared them for the world out there, probably better than any school ever could."

Felix relaxed a little as the sobs became softer. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, her head moving away from his shoulder and into his neck. In response Felix tightened his grip around her, hearing her heart beat slow down as the sobs got further apart.

"You were being an adult Kim, you were being responsible for them." Felix said after a moment of silence. "Trust me Kim, they'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure." Kim asked, her voice soft and weak. If she wasn't so close to him he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"It's Jim and Tim, if it's up to them they're going to be fine. Besides, the laws of physics never stopped them before, why would it start now?" Kim chuckled at the statement pulling away from the brunette. Her eyes were red and face was puffy from all the crying and she wasn't done with that just yet, but a small smile was spread across her lips.

"Thankyou Felix."

"No big." Felix shrugged, smiling at his old friend, as she leaned back down. At first he figured she just wanted to be held again, but suddenly jolted once he felt her lips against his checks, instantly turning a dark shade of red.

She just laughed at the stunned look on his face as she back up, obviously he wasn't expecting the kiss. Kim was about to tease him, noticing the blush, before something caught the corner of her eyes. Turning around, she watched as an army of nurses rushed back and forth through the hallway reading to the recovery room and to the waiting room.

"Ummm. What's going on?" Felix asked, noticing the wave of nurses fly by, his question quickly being answered by a loud BANG!

"Doctor, Doctor, the Possible Twins are awake, I repeat Possible Twins are AWAKE!" One of the Nurses cried down the hall, a doctor quickly rushing passed the crime fighter and genius.

"Tim! Jim!" Kim cried quickly, acting as well, rushing straight up behind the doctor. Sweat beaded down her face as her heart started to drum away in her chest again. Her thoughts purely on her brothers and how scared or worried they must be.

They were in Drakken's lair last time they were conscious, it wouldn't be hard to believe they reacted without really taking note of where they were.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha"

Kim admittedly stopped at the door frame of the recovery room, her heart skipping a beat at those familiar, can be annoying, words. Her eyes went as wide as saucer plates as she watched with joy as the twins were already pulling a part the heart monitor.

A sense of relief flooded her system, a new wave of tears threatened to fall but this time for joy, not misery and pain. She was so relieved that she didn't even yell at the boys for damaging someone else's property, let alone hospital property. She didn't have the heart.

"What did I say, you Possibles don't just defy the laws of physics, you redefine them!" Felix laughed as he moved beside Kim, watching amusedly as the twins fought off a horde of nurses and doctors despite their injures. He found it interesting they were fighting for the heart monitor, the Twins yelling about how they were only improving it to watch TV. "And to think five minutes ago, they could have been on their death bed from the way you were talking."

"Huh, anything is possible for a Possible." Kim shrugged, falling towards the door frame and smiling lovingly at her brothers as they lost the monitor to the doctor.

"Aw, come on Doc!" Tim cried, slumping down in defeat as the doctor reattached it to the teen normally dressed in red and placing it away from the young man.

"Yeah Doc, where's your Christmas spirit?" Kim only shook her head as Jim pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"And here I was worrying for nothing." Kim mused as she stepped between the boys' two beds, both of their eyes lighting up like the fourth of July at the arrival of their sister.

"KIM!" The boys cried in union, hugging Kim from either side.

"Thank God, Zeus, Odin, heck, even SpongeBob that you two are okay." Kim said hugging her brothers, who snickered at the mention of the cartoon sponge, kissing both on the head as she let the tears pour down her face once more.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you like that random piece of work. I always wanted to do a story about the twins acting as Kim sidekick but knowing me, I will never get around to it so I made a bit of one shot that was inspired by Young Justice, season 2 episode 8. So like I said hope you like it, thanks typhoonboom08 for checking it over, and thanks for reading. cya.


End file.
